


this is the end

by xbecky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Infinity War, Black Widow x Hawkeye - Freeform, Clatasha, Clint saves Natasha, Clintasha - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hawk Widow, I Love You, Infinity War, Love, Love Confession, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, black hawk - Freeform, fall in love, natasha x clint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: 'Trapped in her emerald gaze he knew... of course he knew. It was the end. But he wouldn't go. Not before telling her.'Amidst the fighting of the Infinity War, Natasha and Clint are in trouble. Their true feelings for each other are revealed as they share one last precious moment together.





	this is the end

Clint sees the bullet whistling through the air, and it is headed right towards Natasha. His legs move automatically and before his mind can process anything, he is holding her. Shielding her from danger. Because that was his job. It had always been his job. Her face twists in pain as she realises what he has done. And then the bullet rips through his back. 

'NO! Clint, no no no!'

Her fragile arms catch him as he falls. Fire starts to burn through his body and with it comes excruciating pain. He struggles to keep his eyes open as he feels his body being dragged into an abyss. 

'Clint look at me. Look at me,' she whispers hysterically. Her shaking hands trying to stop the blood oozing from his chest.

'Nat...' he gasps.

He feels her but he cannot see her. She is cradling him against her chest so tightly as if letting him go would mean to lose him forever. _And oh to be held by her,_ Clint thought. It felt like warmth of fire in winter; showers in scorching heat. A safe place. Home. His eyes search frantically for her face.

'Nat,' he pleads again.

'I'm here.' She whispers.

He follows the sweet caress of her voice and finds her face. He sighs softly, content. There was an undeniable symmetry to her features which captivated him so much. Her red hair kissed her skin as it flowed past her shoulders. Her flawlessly sculpted lips trembled and all Clint wanted to do was reach out and touch them. This person had caused him so much hurt, anger and confusion. But she had also given him happiness, laughter and in his darkest of times, a reason to continue. And that is why there was no other face he would rather see. 

'I'm here baby, I'm here.' She says again. 

And that was all Clint needed. The pain in his chest worsened and his efforts to stop a groan from escaping his lips were in vain. He knew he was hurting Natasha by hurting. His pain mirrored onto her face. 

'You should have stayed home... You should have stayed home with your family.' Natasha sobs. 

'No,' he barely whispers. Natasha starts to shake her head in disagreement as tears fall from her unblinking eyes. 'No,' Clint says again firmly. 'Because then I wouldn't have been here... to protect you.' Clint's voice begins to break as he says softly 'I will always protect _you_.'

He reaches up to caress Natasha's face and stares into those beautiful green eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of the churning green that the ocean turns during a storm and the colour of the forest after it rains. He stares so deeply into her eyes and suddenly, in that moment, there is nothing in the world but the two of them. The chaos surrounding them disappears. He no longer feels pain or anguish. He feels safe. He feels home. And the only thing that could possibly matter now is... _her._ Trapped in her emerald gaze, he knew... of course he knew. It was the end. But he wouldn't go. Not before telling her. The truest thing he had ever felt, the purest and most honest thing about him. Suddenly, memories start to flash before his eyes. Memories shared with her. He had known she was different from the moment he had met her. That's why deciding not to kill her was easy. He had known she was fearless after their mission in Abidjan. Reckless at the Battle of New York. Funny, beautiful, protective and most of all... good. And he had known that he had loved her since their mission in Budapest, where they spent their first night together so many years ago. Where he had held her so tightly and never wanted to let her go. From that moment he had known, and he had to tell her now.

'Natalia Romanova,' he whispers slowly. 'I love you. I have always loved you.' 

Despite the pain that was starting to burn in his chest, the blackness that was filling the edges of his vision and the last breaths that were barely escaping his lungs, he was happy. Blissfully happy. Because the last thing that touched his eyes was her flaming red hair, her sparkling green eyes and her lips, saying those sweet words 'I love you too.'

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
